survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Angie Jakusz
| place= 7/21 | alliances= Asian Sensation | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 14 | days= 32 | }} ' Cassandra "Angie" Jakusz' is a contestant from Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Indonesia Angie began the game on the Hunahpu tribe, where she proved to be a strong asset both in challenges and around camp. After Hunahpu's early dominance came to an end on Day 8, she joined the tribe in voted out LJ McKanas for his close bond with Kelly Czarnecki. Viewing Kelly Wiglesworth as worthless, Angie led the charge against her after Hunahpu lost their second Immunity Challenge in a row. Angie would get her way, as Wiglesworth was blindsided in a 6-3 vote. A tribal swap occurred on Day 12, and Angie stayed with her tribemates Courtney Marit, Crystal Cox, and Peih-Gee Law, forging a 4-4 split with the former Galu members. Angie increasingly got annoyed with her tribemates for their zany nature and unproductive-ness around camp, forcing her to be thrust into the leadership position on the tribe. Because of her leadership, and perceived loyalty, the former Galu members Cindy Hall, Liz Kim, and Shii Ann Huang considered asking her to join their alliance. When the new Hunahpu tribe went to Tribal Council for the first time, Angie turned on her former tribe along with Peih-Gee, and joined what would be called the Asian Sensation in voting out Courtney for being annoying and worthless around camp. Generally weaker than the new Galu tribe, Angie's tribe would go on a crucial streak, despite their comeback in the sixth Immunity Challenge in which they won their only challenge. Viewing Jeff Varner as a challenge liability and threatened by his friendship to Crystal, Angie joined her alliance in voting him out in a 5-2 vote. Angie received her second set of votes from the duo, increasing the vote count against her to 4. Though she tried to rally the tribe into doing their best at the following Immunity Challenge, they went on to lose majorly. This made Crystal furious. At camp, Angie talked in a confessional of how unnecessary Crystal's blowup towards Liz was. She concluded that Crystal was in danger for being the outsider. At Tribal Council, Angie was one of the three votes for Crystal that sent her packing. The tribes merged into the Puta tribe, where the majority consisted of the newly formed Galu tribe members. Despite trying primarily to get Morgan McLeod to flip to the alliance, and targeting Kelly C., the majority alliance blindsided Shii Ann with their seven votes. After joining everyone in voting out Kelly C., Angie feared that she was becoming the biggest threat of the four person minority and tried organizing an alliance with herself, her three allies, Kimmi Kappenberg, and Julie McGee to blindside members of the Trailmix Core. The attempt ended up as futile, as both Liz and Peih-Gee left back after back at the following Double Elimination Tribal Council. After witnessing Sierra Thomas's blowup at Julie McGee for supposedly not sharing her trademark trailmix with anyone else, Angie was convinced by Kimmi to join she and close ally Cindy in voting her out at the next Tribal Council. Skeptical of this, Angie threw her vote at Kelly Shinn, who she believed to be a be a huge threat. Still a member of the minority, Angie decided to stay loyal to her only true ally Cindy. However, Cindy had suspicions of Angie and contemplated on turning on her. After not winning immunity, Angie tried convincing everyone sans Kelly S. and Penny Ramsey that they were bigger threats over her. The statement fell on deaf ears, as at Tribal Council, the vote ended up tying between Angie and Penny. Despite Julie voting with Cindy at the revote for Penny, Angie was voted out of the tribe, placing in 7th and becoming the 5th juror. At Final Tribal Council, Angie expressed her dislike of Purple Kelly and love for Kimmi. Unsurprisingly, she voted for Kimmi to win, who would go on to place as the Runner-Up in a 5-4 vote. Voting History Trivia * Angie is one of four castaways to tie in votes at Tribal Council. ** She is the first castaway ever to tie in votes with someone else and be voted out. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Indonesia Contestants Category:Indonesia Jury Members Category:Hunahpu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Survivor: Indonesia